powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls from a parallel universe. Overview The Powerpunk Girls were created by Oppressor Plutonium to mostly destroy the world after bedtime! They were made of salt, vinegar, and everything nasty. Also a little bit of chemical x. 'The origin of The Powerpunk Girls is American (Viletown, U.S.A., for instance!), and they were created to wreak havoc on Earth alongside Oppressor Plutonium, their father. They had no idea the Powerpuff Girls even existed, and could not be a foil to them. They live in an alternate dimension where Townsville is instead "Viletown" ruled by the evil Oppressor Plutonium. ' Personalities Their personalities are opposite to their counterparts, The Powerpuff girls. These supervillianed little girls are all cruel hearted and have a crush on The Rowdyruff boys.But the Powerpunk girls also have weapons like the Rowdyruff boys and the Powerpuff girls do. Team members Berserk Deadly Plutonium She has fiery red hair that glows when the wind hits her. She has red eyes but some people in Viletown think shes a vampire. She wears a pink/red plaid dress with a yellow circle in the middle. She also changes her shoes now and then to mary janes or boots. But its mostly mary janes. Berserk is said to be a better natural born leader than her counterpart Blossom is. She has a perfect combination of smarts and gourgeous beautys. But Berserk can pack a awesome punch! She does have a good right hook. Berserk is a very bossy little witch to her sisters all the time if they do something wrong. But thats because she takes her leader role very, very seriously. She wears her red ribbons because she wants to show the world that shes the queen of all the villians. She wears it like a crown. She has a huge crush on Brick and to Brick he loves Berserk more than anything else in the world. Some kids in Berserks class say that Brick and Berserk have a love relationship. She is known to be the most deadly of the PowerPunk Girls. Berserk is a mad scientist which in her room she has a lab. Her mai ingredient is everything nasty. Brat Dissonant Plutonium Brat Dissonant Plutonium is the gold haired of the Powerpunks. She is seen flirting with girls to get their jewerley. She is also the most spoiled and she is a big tattle tale. She has a big crush on Interno and even commits crimes with him but sometimes they dont get along well. Brat hates the Morbucks Manor. She brags about herself in front of Princess and her sisters. She mostly gets along with Brute because she thinks shes funny. She wears boots and wears a tank top with a skirt. Brat is in the band called Screamers where she plays the drums. She hates Bubbles perhaps because Brats spoiled personality doesnt get along with Bubbles caring personality. She has two wavy ponytails which further explains her personality. Brats main ingrediant is veruca salt. She is known to be the dissonant one. Brute Destructive Plutonium Brute Destructive Plutonium is the dark-haired maiden of The Powerpunks. She is mostly seen flirting with guys and tricking them for their money. She is also the most tom--boyish and she loves to play dirty. She has a lifelong crush on Butch and even commits crimes with him.Brute hates everything lovable, sweet, and happy. She often bullies girls that have these qualities. She has a Rottweiler named Butch named after her sweetheart. She mostly gets along with Berserk because of their vicious personalities.She wears spiky Mary Jane Shoes and her wardrobe is all green. Brute is also in a band called Screamers where she plays bass guitar. She surprisingly hates Buttercup perhaps because Brute's viciousness outweighs Buttercup's. Brute's main ingredient is vinegar, She has a spiky hairstyle which further explains her personality. Brute is often described as unstable and is coming off the brink of sanity. Appearances The Powerpunk Girls were supposed to appear in an episode entitled "Deja View", but the episode was turned into a comic exactly like it instead. They also appear in the episode "A Punky Couple" which was about the Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyruff Boys falling in love, then teaming up to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:evil